


Question and Answer

by LyricalSniperRifle



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Interrupted Makeouts, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalSniperRifle/pseuds/LyricalSniperRifle
Summary: In an alternate universe where everything is fine and Sho Minazuki isn't hellbent on destroying the world, he's dating pop sensation Rise Kujikawa. As it turns out, being a two-for-one deal comes with...unexpected quirks.
Relationships: Minazuki Sho/Kujikawa Rise
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Or, Sho and Minazuki switch at a bit of an inopportune time. 
> 
> An RP server got me invested in this crack ship, so I wrote this a while back.

Rise should have known the second he went still against her, but her head wasn't in the right place to think past these sensations. Even more than the weight lifting from her body, she feels a light chill settling all around her as he pulls back. Immediately she misses his presence, its absence given no warning: her apartment is cold and he is warm, comforting, like a cozy blanket. The only thing stopping her from trying to pull him back in is the change in his countenance. And he's still got her pinned to the headboard anyway.

"Sho-kun..." Her soft, distressed whine asked of him why exactly he'd done that.

His face is flushed, yet strangely, there's a solemnity to him that isn't at all like _him_ —not that he wasn't ever serious with her, it's just...she's on the cusp of a realization, her implicit suspicion confirmed when he opens his mouth and speaks in smooth baritone.

"Kujikawa-san."

"M-Minazuki-kun?" The whole of her face goes red with mortification. " _Oh._ Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

"There's no need," he cuts in coolly. Or as much as he can be like this. "I am fully aware of the activities you and Sho like to partake in. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"I—I know that! But...that's..." she sputters. This was the worst time to be reminded of the fact that Minazuki literally sees everything. She averts her eyes. "That doesn't make it any less embarrassing." At that, he quirks an eyebrow. 

"You find this embarrassing?"

The question catches her off guard. "Don't you? I can't imagine what it's like to switch in while your other personality is in the middle of something this, um, intimate." Probably wasn't fun to unintentionally interrupt your two friends(?) making out. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm upset. It's just bad timing, and, well...you've never really seemed interested in... _this_."

Those still, blue pools of his eyes linger on her for a long moment. She can't tell what he's thinking behind that poker face, but that's not unusual. Even after all this time, it's still jarring because Sho is loud and brash and easier to read than a stop sign, though at the very least Minazuki doesn't seem perturbed by this turn of events. Wordlessly, he cups the side of her face. The scarred, calloused tissue of his palm is rough, but the touch is gentle. She can't help but lean into his hand, and he hums, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone.

Then, he says:

"Admittedly I've never envisioned myself in this position." His gaze travels down her figure as if that would help him better evaluate something in his head. Maybe it does. Regardless, it sends a curious flush through her body. She feels hot with fluster, vulnerability, desire, something along those lines. "But I would not say that I am uninterested. I understand if you would prefer him alone...however, I must ask." He moves to hold her chin in his hand. "Would you be opposed to continuing?"

"With you." It's a confirmation to herself rather than a question. A sheepish smile crosses her face. "O-Of course not, but are you sure? He wouldn't be mad, right?"

Minazuki merely smirks as he leans in, and really, that's all the answer she needed.

Their lips touch. Her eyes slide shut as her body instinctively pushes into the warmth of him; the same warmth as before, but not the same resistance. It's their first kiss and she can already tell how different this was going to be. After all, he is another person. But never before has she known it as much as when his mouth gently melds against hers, and his hands yield in order to map the curves of her body. Every movement is careful and deliberate. It's different. She likes it.

In time, his hands settle at her waist, and she can feel the tug of another smirk on his lips as he gives her hips a squeeze. She smiles in turn, her arms wrapping around his neck. Swiftly taking the invitation to escalate, his teeth catch on her bottom lip; she moans quietly, and that seems to spur him on even further, his ministrations ever more insistent. So is she. She grants him access, he chases her flavor, she responds in kind. “Heavenly” is the only way she can think to describe what follows.

It feels like an indefinite amount of time between then and the moment they part for air. The influx of oxygen does nothing for her breathlessness, so the only thing she can muster is _"Wow."_

He chuckles. "I take it you liked that?" And though she can hardly hear over the pounding of her heart, impossibly, her pulse quickens at the genuine smile on his face. It's a rare sight.

She nods, grinning foolishly. "That was...where did you...you haven't..."

"Observation can be an exceptional tutor. Now then," His fingers fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "Won’t you allow me to demonstrate more of what I've learned?"


	2. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same scenario, except with a complete role reversal for Sho and Minazuki.

Rise should have known the second he went still against her, but her head wasn't exactly in the right place to think past these sensations. Even more than the weight lifting from her body, she feels a light chill settling all around her as he pulls back. Immediately she misses his presence, its absence given no warning: her apartment is cold and he is warm, comforting, like a cozy blanket. The only thing stopping her from trying to pull him back in is the change in his countenance. And he's still got her pinned to the headboard anyway.

"The hell...?" he mumbles, blinking confusedly.

The change in his pitch has already confirmed her suspicion, but still, she asks, "Sho-kun?" And his name tinged with uncertainty about how to proceed from here. The boy stares at her for a moment, giving off an impression not too unlike a computer in the middle of rebooting. 

The moment of comprehension is visible on his face: his piercing blue eyes go wide, and then he groans, covering his face with one hand. But the veneer of aggravation can't hide the bright red blush that's bloomed across his cheeks. "Oh, you have got to be shitting me."

 _"Sho-kun!"_ With that one complaint, the sheer mortification sets in, and she can't help but smack him in the arm. He tsks, backing off so he can cross his arms over his chest. Loud and brash and as lacking in a filter as he was, it seems that even he had trouble figuring out what to say in a situation like this.

"This timing is complete ass," he eventually settles on.

 _And how do you think I feel?_ She bites back those words, trying her hardest to not clue him in on her indignance, but she must be pouting or something since he sees right through her. If that messy mop of red hair wasn't covering his eyebrows, surely she'd be able to see them rise up his forehead. 

"What. Disappointed you didn't get to suck face with him?"

"N-No!"

Ignoring the flimsy denial, he jokes, "Well, sure does _suck_ for you!" and barks out an obnoxious laugh. "Get it? Eugh, I'm seriously gonna puke."

"Leave me alone, you jerk," she retorts weakly. "You already interrupted us, so you don't need to rub it in!"

"Jesus, you say that like I wanted to." The cocksure look on his face doesn't fade in the slightest, but...there is a shift in his features. It's only when she meets his eyes again that she realizes he's been looking her over, not just waiting for her to figure out how to respond. Odd. She says nothing, but the unspoken question is obvious.

Then, he says:

"Hey. Lemme try."

Now it's Rise's turn to be confused.

"...Huh?"

"You heard me." He unfurls his arms and leans in, hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. "I wanna know what it's like. There's gotta be a reason you're always mackin' on him." As much as she wants to protest that, any variation of "not _always_ " she can muster immediately dies in her throat when he cups her chin. The scarred, calloused tissue of his hand is rough, but the touch is uncharacteristically gentle. 

"You want to kiss me," she states slowly, incredulously.

"No shit," he huffs, giving a slight lift of his shoulders. "I mean, what's so damn good about it, huh? Show me."

"I, um..." Her skin is absolutely burning from her neck to the tips of her ears, but she's already smiling a bit bashfully. "Well..."

"C'mooon, why not? Don't fucking tell me you think he'll be jealous or something stupid like that. I can guarantee he won't care if it's me." 

"Jeez...you're actually serious." Her fingers reach up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, a sheepish laugh leaving her. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be interested in, y'know. This." With her. Sho blinks once, glancing at her arms as they wrap around his neck, and twice, looking back up into her brown eyes. "But...okay. I'll do it."

If she's being honest with herself, his interest in this was pretty cute. But what's even cuter was how his face lit up at her assent, just before he starts to lean in.

"Heh. Alright then." 

Their lips touch. Her eyes slide shut as her body instinctively pushes into the warmth of him; the same warmth as before, but not the same resistance. It's their first kiss and she can already tell how different this was going to be. After all, he is another person. But never before has she known it as much as when his mouth firmly presses into hers, his hold on her shoulders tightening. 

Sho is eager in a way that suggests he has no clue what he's doing. Though it was him who initiated the contact, it's up to Rise to actually proceed and keep things moving along. At first, he's a little clumsy as he tries to reciprocate her motions, but he's a fast learner, so it doesn't take too long to find a rhythm with her. She hums encouragingly, her hand creeping up to entangle fingers in his short, crimson red hair.

And her partner is all too ready—impatient, actually, to escalate. Once he's gotten into it, he's hot and passionate, like he is with everything else. Suddenly she's tipping over to one side, and she makes a startled noise as he pushes her down to the bed, followed by a few muffled, yet giddy giggles. He barely pauses to take in the sight of Rise beneath him, his hands placed to frame each side of her head on the mattress while he goes in for another taste. She briefly nibbles at his bottom lip and he returns it much less delicately, biting and sucking in a manner that draws out a soft moan from her. She grants him access, he chases her flavor, she responds in kind.

It feels like an indefinite amount of time between then and the moment they part for air. The influx of oxygen does nothing for her spinning head, and Sho doesn't seem to be much better. _"Fuck,"_ he says, a breathy growl against her lips. Just the sound of it almost sends a shudder up her spine.

"Satisfied?" she asks, smiling.

His arm loops around her waist possessively, pulling her flush to him as he grins devilishly.

"No. Are you?"


End file.
